The End of the Beginning
by AnnaKranor
Summary: DG FIC Summary Inside PG13 For Sexual Suggestions


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters only the plot, and if there's anybody you don't remember then they are mine too!

Summary: Draco and Ginny have been dating for a while, to express his love, Draco comes up with a surprise... What will it be?

First time Fic... be gentle with reviews! BUT DO REVIEW!!!!!!! (any suggestions are welcome!)  
----------------

"Later tonight," Draco stood up as I sat down for breakfast, "you will have your surprise. You will be pleasantly surprised, I assure you!"

"Draco?" I looked at him with such suspision. A hint of a smile was on his face, he had been planning this escapade for weeks now. Although, when I would ask him he would just look at me with a twinge of a smile, and then just change the subject. The day had arrived for the event to happen. "So, when does your little 'surprise' happen? When? What time exactly? And where?"

"Later! Much, much later!" He just smiled and walked away. Leslie caught up with me later and asked if I had found out what the deal was between the two of us, and why he was being so secretive about this "secret meeting." I just shrugged.

I was so exstremely excited. It had been just 3 months ago that it was annouced, "Weasley and Malfoy are now dating." Harry and Ron were scared to death that at any second he was going to pounce on me. Although, Hermione was finnally giving him the benefit of a doubt and hopeing that he was just everything I thought he was. So far, Hermione was sure he was okay.

Since we had gotten our relationship in the open, many of the Slytherin's were now starting to act as if I was just "one of the crowd." Although there were the few that still couldn't stand the thought though, not mentioning any names or anything (Pansy)! It was just amazing how in the past couple of months most of the Slytherins were welcoming with toleration.

Later that morning, I found myself walking up the Gryffindor stands to the Quiddich fields and sat in a high seat, perfect for the viewing. Slytherin verses Gryffindor, always the game that Dumbledore would come out to see. I couldn't wait for the teams to walk out and get started. It was probably the most anticipated part of the game. Although this game I hated. I never knew who to root for. Though, I still think I'll be rooting for the "enemy." Yes, that would be Slytherin.  
---------------------

I sat down on the bench in the locker room, all I could think about was winning that game. Crabbe came up behind me and slapped me on the back so hard it stung and practically jumped, "Well, chum, I guess we better be playing this game, eh?"

Montague got up and started giving a pep-talk and then said, "Just go out there, and make up rules, Johnson won't know what hit her! Malfoy, make sure Potter doesn't get it this time!" A look of furry lit his eyes, "Or I'll make you wish you had've been faster!"

I just sat there looking at him gave a quick nodd, pulled on my gloves and lined up next to Montague ready for the game. My Nimbus 2001 was at my side, ready for flight.

My first step on the sod of Quiddich land sent chills up my back. I was now back on the field ready to crush Potter. Over to my left Gryffindors come out of their hole ready for the game. Angelina Johnson looked stressed yet was ready to get on with this game. Soon we were mounted on our brooms, and ready for the whistle which signaled the first game of the season. I set my jaw, and sneered at Potter, he seemed ready for the game and intense.

The snitch was released, and an intense, shrill blow of a whistle, and the game was off. It was exciting being on my broom again, was more than amazing. For about 15 minutes, I glided around the top of the stands on the search for a golden dot. Finally Potter dove, I dove after him seeing what he saw, he was a few inches from it. Finally he pulled out of the dive, but I kept following it, I kept inching toward the ground. Then it was gone! The speck of gold was gone once again. Out of reach. About an hour later, and a few fake searches later, I spotted the snitch. Although Potter was already going towards it. He was flying faster than I could have flown to even halfway reach him. Over to my left Goyle sat there with the beater stick in his hand ready to hit a bludger. I grabbed his stick and flung the bludger right at Potter's head, as soon as it hit him, he was out cold. I flew after the snitch and caught it just two minutes later.

The sudden flurry of victory was magnificent, but very, very quick lived. As soon as I walked off the field Proffesor McGonagal was on my tail telling me I had detention for cheating in Quiddich. I looked at her and nodded as she finished yelling at me and instructing me to see Snape as soon as I got time that day.

Ginny came up and congratulated me, but told me that "you'll get it legally next time." Her smile is what made me feel better I guess, or maybe it was just her pressense. I just smiled and went into the locker room and changed out of my sweaty robes and into my school robes.

Although I was trying to make my trip to Proffesor Snape's office as long as possible, it was only a few short minutes till I was standing in his door way, awaying the inevitable. "Malfoy, so you cheated?" Snape slowly drawled out.

"Yes, sir! But it was the only thing I knew to do to keep him from getting the snitch!" I tried to explain calmly. "You do want us to win that Cup don't you?"

"Malfoy, of course I do, and good job! You will not be punished, I will tell the proffesor that you are not in trouble!" Slowly he waved me out of his office, opened the door with his wand and pushed me out.  
-----------------

After the Quiddich game Milicent, Pansy, and I all went to the castle. As I walked in I caught sight of Draco, I didn't know what the deal was, but by his look he wasn't very happy. Finally about 2 minutes later and a few sentances later, Draco walked out, seeming to be pretty proud of himself. I ran up behind him curious, "Why did you have to go in there?" Draco stopped in his place. Gave a sly smile and started to explain, "Prof. McGonnagal sent me to his class to get a punishment for 'cheating' but all he told me was good job! Just get that Cup and I'll be happy!" He leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms, "So I'm perfectly, okay! No big deal!"

Conversation kept going until we reached their common room. Finally, I think Milicent and Pansy had gotten tired of the "beating around the bush" and pinned Draco. Milicent started the questioning, "So what are you guys doing tonight? And why would you make it so secretive?"

Slowly Draco walked away, just showing a sly smile. Crabbe and Goyle were both discussing something about Potter, and then I heard the word death. He walked over to his friends as mine pulled me over to the fire. Finally sitting on the couch they both started in for their "ideas". "What about... making-out in the Astronamy Tower?" Milicent laughed.

"Don't amuse yourself, Milicent! He's not that creative!" Pansy looked at me with a smug look and said matter-of-factly, "I think he's just faking you out!"

"Just because you're obsessed does not mean that he secretly loves you, and will cause Ginny's life to be missery!" She stood with her hands on her hips. I knew that Draco wasn't really that bad of a person. Although all the talk about his secret was starting to become more and more annoying.

Later that night I walked out of the Great Hall (after a meal that would satisfy even the most picky eater) wondering what the surprise was. Draco had not given any hint of what the surprise was, but the day was slowly leaving. _Maybe Pansy was right? _I couldn't help but think, _Maybe it was just a hoax? _A small smile brushed my lips and I remembered that Draco might not be pleasant at times, but at least he told the truth... well to his friends at least.

When I reached my common room I ran up to my room and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked down the steps and began out the door. Before I reached the door, I heard a voice behind me, "Ginny, your going to get in trouble." Harry.

"Keep you nose out of my business and you and I will both be okay!" I smiled and tossed my hair behind me as I turned and walked out the door.

I walked straight to the Slytherin Common Room whispered the password, and walked in. There sat Draco in front of the fire place talking to Crabbe and Goyle and Zambini. They seemed to be very comfortably talking about the Dark Arts, well except Draco, he seemed a bit perturbed. Finally as I walked over to Milicent and Cynthia he glanced over in my direction and noticed I was in the common room.

Draco gradually walked over and stood beside the three of us trying to be patient and wait, although it was obvious his patience was wearing thin. After a quick glance at him, he started talking. "Okay your surprise will still be a surprise. But time: Midnight! Place: Prefect's Bathroom! You'll be... pleasantly surprised!" I just looked at him amused and anticipating the surprise.

"So... what do you think it is?" Cynthia walked to the nearest arm chair and sat. She had done the same thing has me and had gotten out of school clothes right after dinner, only she was wearing a night gown under an open robe.

I just stood there, my mind was going crazy, it could be anything, absolutly, anything. I glanced down at my watch, "10:25" it glowed. "Well whatever it is, I've still got an Hour and... 35 minutes left!" I sat down in a chair across from Cynthia, "I can't even begin to fathum what he's done!"

An hour and 15 minutes later, I sat in front of the fire, as everybody was still awake from being used to going to sleep late anyways, I didn't feel out of place. I just sat there quietly contemplating what could be going on, where ever Malfoy was. He had left 20 minutes after telling me the time, he was carrying a backpack as he left the porthole. As he left he simply turned around and blew me a kiss and that was the last I had seen of him.

I had just few minutes, and was now counting down. I had taken off my watch to sit next to me on the table and I just kept staring at it as if it was just going to suddenly jump 15 minutes and go strait to midnight. Milicent and Pansy had just walked over, ten mintutes to spare, and Pansy regretfully says, "I know your 'technically' dating him, but he's my man. You ever hurt him, or mess with him, mess with him in anyway at all, and you will hear it from me. You'll wish you had never laid eyes on him!" I just looked at her and cocked my brow, what was she thinking? Milicent's mouth was now hanging wide open, did she really think that Pansy was going to keep quiet about this? "Pansy!" Apparently not! Milicent just stood there gazing at her, "You did it anyway! How could you? You're just his stalker, nothing more, and well..."

"You'll never be anything more than that!" I finished her sentence but continued, "And you know why that is?" apparently she was absolutely clueless, "Because you're his stalker, a nice little creepy stalker girl that has way too much time on her hands. You know what he would do if you ever even laid a finger on me to hurt me, he would kill you. He cares for me too much, he wouldn't let anything hurt me!"

She stood infront of me with her shoulders thrown back and responded very bravely, a lot braver than she looked. "He just tells you that so then you will date him! He loves me!"  
I just walked away from her as she finished her last sentence. I need to put on my gown, if I was going to see him, no matter what it was, I was going to be comfortable while there. I walked into my room, and there sat my sister, I never saw her, barely even talked to her, and yet she knew what was going on. She tried to talk me out of going, but I just walked out the door ignoring her. I had put on my silkiest robe and a silk night gown, about knee length, and had fitted lace from the waiste up. I was ready to meet him.

I had one minute to go, and the prefects bathroom was in sight. I straightened my wrinkles and kept walking straight... my mind was racing... what could this be?... Finally there I stood infront of the prefect bathroom, Draco hadn't even given me a password...  
------------------------

I checked the clock on the wall, midnight, perfect. I slowly walked outside the prefects bathroom, and there she stood. Her smile was quivering, but she was still more gorgeous than I had ever seen her. I walked up to Ginny and covered her eyes with my hand, "I'll direct you!" I turned her around and walked her into the prefects' bathroom. I turned her around to face the door she had just walked through so her surprise would be behind her. Her hand was smooth and warm, it was the perfect set up.

I tried to made sure that everything was perfect. For the past hour and a half, I had been running around the bathroom cleaning up stuff, and making sure Moaning Myrtle was flushed down to live with the squid. I filled the tub in the middle of the floor (almost the size of a pool) with warm water and added purple bubbles and lavender fragrance, and a few flower petals. I had also raded the kitchen to fine some fine wine to sip. The past few weeks had been way too hard to keep it a secret surprise, but everybody had gone along with me. Nobody had known what the surprise was, but also nobody had really asked about it either.

I advised her to keep her eyes shut as I took my hand down from shading her eyes, as my hand had come away from her face, a smile graced her lips. "Open your eyes." She opened them and looked straight at me with a michevious look on her face. Slowly I turned her around to finally show her what the big surprise was. The look on her face was priceless, she just stood there, the smile on her face was magnificent. I'm sure that it could have even challenge the most brilliant star.

Ginny stood at the side of the pool of water and gently stated with a soft smile, "But Draco, what if we get caught?" I took her hand and stood beside her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen!"

She stood to face me, as I began untieing her robe he simply stated, "How's the surprise?," then one at a time I gently started unbuttoning Ginny's gown.

"Gorgeous, I never expected!" She was over taken with joy by the look on her face.

With help from Ginny, I took of my clothes and took her warm hand and walked into the water. Slowly and gently I started kissing her lips, "Ginny," and kissed her neck, "you're gorgeous!" He felt her shiver from kisses that started going up her neck. Finally the reason of this escapade had finally come. Something I had wanted to tell her since the moment I met her. "Ginny, I love you!" I looked her, I gazed into her brilliant chocolate brown eyes. It was the first time I had ever said that to her. But I couldn't stop, I kept on kissing her, and kept talking. I told her things I had never expressed to anybody in the world, I told her, "You are my heart's desire!" She knew she was gorgeous and everything I wanted in my life. When your excited like this though, animal like qualities come out I guess, I started pationately kissing her. It was strong, it was passionate, it was... amazing. Feeling her silky smooth skin against my lips. Although she finally after a deep sigh exclaimed, "Draco, don't spoil it!"

I was a little ammused, spoil it? "How can I spoil it when it can only get better!" I was proud of my mind, my style, my pazaz!

I had gotten under her skin, we were now more than just teenagers dating, we had moved on. But the last thing she really said the rest of the night was, "Oh Draco, Draco!"  
-----------------------

I walked out of my bedroom the next morning grinning from ear to ear. It was the best surprise I had gotten in my whole life. That night I walked in Cythia's room at 4:00 a.m. All of the girls in there room were still wide awake though. As soon as I walked in the door I was ready for sleep, I knew walking in Gyffindor tower would only cause problems. So here I slept, 7th year Slytherin Girls' common room, although Milicent and Cynthia were just opposite. Although to my left there was one bed that had pulled the curtains a little early apparently. Apparently she didn't want details, but they wanted the juicy and detailed, information. I just sat there on my bed pulled out a small piece of parchment, a quill and an ink tub and sat on my bed and wrote a quick note. Pulled my curtains and went to sleep. My note read:

GONE TO SLEEP... USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND TAKE IT ONE STEP FURTHER! I'M SURE YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT!

They all moaned about it. But that next day they all got many juicy details. They all applauded in the right spots and giggled and aww'd in the right spots. It was amazing just remembering. Nobody really was informed on everything. They didn't know what the real surprise was! They just thought that it was amazingly sweet.

I hope and pray to the heavens everyday that my fairy tale will never end. So really this is just the beginning!

The End of the....

BEGINNING!


End file.
